Love Bugs
by Yamanvie
Summary: "There is one thing Naruto could do to get rid of the bugs." Sasuke could scarcely believe what he heard next, though he should have guessed that something like that was what it would take to save him. "He has to have sex." - SasuNaru Gift Fic
1. For Him

This is a gift fic for **DudeYBL**. I enjoyed writing it so much, once I finally established the mood and tone.

But I warn you **YBL**, it's not exactly what you asked for. The main ideas are mostly the same, but there isn't as much humor as you asked for (if at all). That was not intentional, the story just sort of went that way. Plus, there's an unexpected twist I hope you enjoy. _I_ did. Haha! I do hope you like it, and that my allowing my muse free reign with this was not a mistake on my part O_o

**Anybody who catches a mistake, please let me know.** I can't help missing a lot of them. It's embarrassing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anybody in it. –sigh-

**Warning:** This is a gay fan fiction, people, about man-on-man action. **This** **chapter is rated M. **

* * *

**Love Bugs 1**

Sasuke lay on top of Naruto, breathing heavily. The blond was trembling underneath him and staring up at his dark friend with wide blue eyes.

Sasuke could think of nothing to say, and they both listened to the wild buzzing around them, bracing for another attack. But the bugs just floated over their tangled bodies, almost as if they were unsure what to do next. It was working. Sasuke wasn't sure his theory would save the blond from further injury…but it seems his guess was right on.

"They're not trying to hurt me," Naruto breathed carefully, and they both tensed when the buzzing got suddenly louder.

"Don't talk so loudly. They recognize your voice, just like they recognize your scent," Sasuke guessed again shrewdly.

They were in Sasuke's room –his living room, to be precise. On the floor. Sasuke had taken him there, hoping that the enforced walls would keep the angry insects out. But nothing could, so far. They had eaten through the wall in less than ten minutes.

"My _scent_?" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke sighed, weary of the increase in buzzing noise. Naruto's bangs fluttered gently with that frustrated breath, and the blond looked into his best friend's eyes, clearly questioning.

Two days ago Naruto had run into him, exhausted and bleeding, a horde of small, angry bugs swarming ever closer behind him. "Shit, Sasuke!" he'd wheezed out and pushed past him, running on.

Sasuke leapt out of the way of the bugs, but they didn't seem to be interested in him or anyone else. He started after the blond, confused and more than a little alarmed. It took a lot to get Naruto to look that bad, to sound that drained. It was a very easy decision, to leap after him.

Sasuke wasn't exactly sorry for it now, especially since this was the first instant in the two days since the damned things had started hunting the blond that Naruto was able to stay still, to stop fleeing from the bugs' constant stinging and tireless pursuit.

"It seems they're following your smell," he explained, watching a troubled frown immediately wrinkle the tanned forehead. "My scent is confusing them," Sasuke continued.

The brow smoothed, dark blond eyebrows shooting up in shock. "Oh."

Sasuke couldn't hold back his amused smirk. "Why did you _think_ I tackled you to the ground, dobe?" This was where his reservations lay: his erection was pressing unapologetically into Naruto's belly. Not that Sasuke wanted it to, intended it, or even had any control over the damn thing where his blond friend was concerned.

He watched the blond's face carefully, looking for disgust, or at the least, distaste. Naruto just scowled at him and flushed slightly. "I didn't really think about it."

Sasuke let out a snort. "You didn't even fight back."

"Hey! I knew you had a good reason," he snapped, and winced when the bugs went wild around them. He sighed when they still didn't attack. "I guess you're right about the scent thing."

"I know. But this is not a solution. All I'm doing is confusing your scent enough to keep them away. I don't know if it will keep working. You need something more…permanent."

"You mean like kill the bastard who set them on me? I'm all for it."

"Yes. And I think I know who it is. It was so obvious you should have guessed, idiot."

Naruto stiffened under him, obviously not bothered by the insult, but by the answer. "Orochimaru," he bit out, eyes narrowing and staring somewhere beyond Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shino."

The Uchiha could fair feel the confusion, and then the disbelief. "Fuck," the blond hissed between clenched teeth. "But why the hell would he? I've never done anything to him…that I can remember," he finished uncertainly, and his eyes glazed over, obviously sifting through memories.

"We should go find him and ask directly. He's probably at home this week."

Everything went silent for a minute, except for the buzzing. Naruto cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke pointedly. "Are you waiting for me to buck you off? Just say so, man. I can't read minds."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made no move to get up. "Sure. Let's call it that. And you need rest. I'm not moving until you get some sleep."

Naruto flushed, scowling simultaneously and looking anywhere but at Sasuke. The raven guessed his unfailing erection was the reason for that, so he shifted slightly. Now his cock lay against Naruto's hip, but at least it wasn't pressed so completely against him; Sasuke couldn't risk moving an inch farther anywhere. As it was, the bugs seemed abuzz over the small portion no longer in contact with Sasuke's body.

"I can't sleep with you on top of me," grumbled the blond. And yawned.

Sasuke smiled and tucked his face into the tanned neck, amused at the yawn cutting off and turning to a grunt. "You'll manage." I'm the one that should be worried, he thought with an internal sigh. God, he loved the way Naruto smelled, wild and untamed, with a hint of underlying sweetness. Like Naruto himself.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke breathed in the maddening scent and felt Naruto shiver. "Yes?"

"This isn't exactly comfortable."

"You prefer the kikaichu swoop down on you instead? Sleep. I'll watch out for them. They've had you on alert and running for days. You need rest before we go for Shino."

Naruto let out a breath of frustration and fidgeted slightly under him. Sasuke bit back a groan, and bit Naruto's neck before he had a chance to think better of it.

"Ah!" the blond jerked and stilled. Sasuke stiffened, cursing silently, and raised his head enough to look at the stunned, deer-in-headlights look on his friend's face.

"You were annoying me. Stop fidgeting," he explained weakly, and was relieved when the blond glowered at him. It was going to be dangerous if he were unable keep his body from taking advantage of Naruto's proximity.

"You'd be moving around too if you had another person lying on top of you, Teme!"

Sasuke chuckled against his neck and turned away from the temptation of exposed skin. "Think of me as a blanket."

"I barely use sheets, never mind a blanket as heavy as you! Half the time I sleep in the nude."

Sasuke froze. What the fuck was that idiot trying to do to him? "Sleep," he snapped through gritted teeth, and closed his own eyes.

Naruto growled low but stilled, and after only a few minutes, his breath evened out and deepened in slumber. Poor idiot. How tired must he be to fall asleep with Sasuke right over him, never mind what the Uchiha had said? And with Sasuke's hard-on pressed against his thigh.

He wondered why Naruto hadn't commented on that, or if he thought Sasuke was perpetually horny.

The bugs hovered over their heads for a while with what felt like indecision, and then went quiet. Sasuke didn't have to look to see that they had settled on every surface available to them while keeping away from the two men on the floor.

Those bugs had specific orders all right, and they involved hurting Naruto and Naruto alone. If Shino was, in fact, behind this whole thing -and Sasuke was almost sure he was- then the bug nin had Sasuke to answer to.

The Uchiha might want the blond in ways no best friend should, but by God, Naruto was his friend and it was practically his duty to have his back.

Shino would pay.

* * *

Sasuke dozed off several times in the night, but came to fully when he felt Naruto begin to awaken, just past dawn. He flexed his muscles and cracked his neck. The bugs were buzzing again, a lot closer over them than they had been the night before. It looked like whatever had kept them away was fading.

"Wake up, dobe," he rasped, glad to note that the angry welts and swelling that had covered the blond's face the day before were nearly gone. "We need to move." It didn't look like the kikaichu would hold off much longer. They had to make a run for it. Now.

Naruto groaned and made an unconscious effort to get out from under him. The Uchiha locked his limbs, trapping the blond under him and leaned down. Naruto yelped in pain and his eyes popped open. He stared uncomprehendingly at the man glaring down at him. "What the fuck, are you-?" He stopped and looked up. His eyes widened in horror at the bugs' proximity.

"You remember. Good. We need to move…on my signal."

"You bit me!" Naruto hissed at him.

Ignoring the angry statement, the Uchiha went on: "When I say now, I'll jump off you and you run the hell out of here. Get to Shino's place as fast as you can."

Naruto was breathing hard, expression stern and bite momentarily forgotten. He nodded. "Where will you be?"

Sasuke snarled angrily, but it wasn't directed at Naruto. He was looking at the insects hovering over them darkly. "We haven't been able to get rid of those things. The more we kill, the more come to replace the dead. I'm going to try a few things to hold them off. It should give you a little time to talk to the Aburame."

"And if it's not him?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "I'm pretty sure it is. But I'll be right behind you, no matter what happens," he assured him.

For the first time since Sasuke had gone after him yesterday, Naruto grinned. And it took everything Sasuke had not to finally give in and kiss him.

"Now! Through the wall!" he cried and leapt off of Naruto's body. He wasn't disappointed. Naruto may not be the most graceful person around, but he could be very fast indeed. The Uzumaki shot off the floor and leapt through the large hole in Sasuke's wall in record time. The Uchiha brought his hands together and performed a seal, leaping to block that exit.

Clumps of insects fell in the face of his fire, and his apartment went up in flames. He gave a feral grin, watching the bugs die in the face of his Great Fireball technique. Nothing would survive, not even his place, but he was willing to suffer the loss if the damned things were stopped. There was nothing here he held dear anyway.

He leapt through the wall and performed another seal, controlling the range of the flames. He cursed loudly at the sight of quite a large number of insects exiting behind him. He'd bought Naruto no more than a couple of minutes. The idiot better had gone directly to Shino's house.

Cursing again, he quickly put out the fire before it spread to the other apartments and leapt after Naruto, making sure to speed past the bugs.

He didn't have to go far. He wasn't even in range of the Aburame household when he spotted Naruto and Shino facing off. They weren't fighting. Naruto was talking angrily, rapidly, and Shino just stood there, arms crossed.

So it was the fucker after all.

Naruto sensed his chakra and looked back, face going slack with relief. The Uchiha landed next to him, taking inventory of the blond's limbs. He didn't look any more hurt than he was yesterday, so Shino hadn't tried anything further.

"I was worried those bugs would try to hurt you for helping me get away."

"They're meant for you, not me," he assured him and turned to Shino. "What's this about, Shino?" he asked evenly.

It was Naruto who answered: "Revenge," he said bitterly. "And you won't believe for what."

Sasuke quirked a brow and looked at the bug nin coolly. "Whatever he might have done, he's your teammate. You know he would never mean to harm you or anyone in this village in any way. So why don't you stop this bullshit right now." It wasn't a suggestion, and his calm tone clearly hid his rage, and Shino knew it.

"Being ignored so completely, forgotten so thoroughly is an insult I could not let go of forever. It's because he's a teammate that he deserves to be punished. We saved each other's lives countless times, and yet he still didn't remember me when he came back," Shino said monotonously. He might as well have been talking about the weather.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped, his annoyance finally showing through.

"When I got back from training after two years, when we were fifteen," Naruto explained to him with a soft snarl, like he couldn't believe that's what this was about either. "I keep telling him his face was hidden almost totally, like always. How was I supposed to recognize you?" This he spat at the Aburame. "Your cheek bones?"

"Anybody else would have," the bespectacled man said dismissively. "You were insultingly oblivious."

"Shino, you don't want him hurt,"the raven said matter-of-factly. "You know he didn't mean it. He's telling you he didn't. What will it take for you to pull your kikaichu back? I would hate to keep having to kill them. I know they mean a lot to you." Sasuke didn't sound the least bit apologetic for this, and it was clear he'd have no problem putting down as many as he could.

Shino grunted. "There is one thing he could do," he said finally, and it was clear Sasuke threat to his bugs barely registered.

Then again, there was something different about those insects. They weren't the same as the usual kikaichu Shino had streaming in and out of his body. Were they conjured for just this purpose? Maybe they weren't really alive, but a product of chakra and ill will. It would certainly explain Shino's disregard for their life.

"And what the hell is that?" Naruto asked angrily, crossing his arms along with the brunet.

Sasuke could scarcely believe what he heard next. Though maybe he should have figured out something like that would be what it took.

"Have sex."

Sasuke heard Naruto's breathing stop, and he looked over to his friend. The blond's jaw was slack, and he was gaping at the Aburame is disbelief. "Did you say I have to have sex?"

Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he thought Shino was smiling in satisfaction. "It's the only thing that can alter your scent long enough. It's the perfect non-solution, because I know you will never be able to do it."

Naruto growled, the sound pulling Sasuke out of his silent rage. "What the fuck is that supposed mean?" he spat, blue eyes fairly pitting fire.

Shino uncrossed his arms and placed one hand on his hip. "You're almost twenty years old. You've never had a girlfriend and you've never even tried to get one. You're still a virgin, with no sign of that changing anytime soon."

Naruto growled angrily. "I can have sex. _It's possible_!" he grit out.

Sasuke looked over at him in shock. _What?_ "You said you slept with a girl," he said carefully.

Naruto stiffened and looked away with a blush, staring at a random spot in the trees to his right. "I did. Er…literally. You just assumed…I mean, there was no _actual_…"

Sasuke swallowed and clenched his jaw tight. Naruto was yet untouched. He was…a virgin. And to think he'd almost gone mad with jealousy when Naruto had come in one morning for training, all tousled and relaxed-looking.

"_What's this?"_

"_I slept with a girl. Very beautiful. Bright blonde hair. It's pretty relaxing."_

_Sasuke nearly popped a vein right there, but managed to keep his cool. "And where is the poor girl?"_

"_Shut up! Anyway, she's gone back to her village. Temari, I think her name was."_

And now he finds out that Naruto meant 'slept' literally. Truth-omitting asshole.

"What?" he grumbled at the look Sasuke was giving him. "You told me you lost yours years ago! I took my chance at saving face, okay?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not sure if he was more angry or relieved. "I wasn't bragging, dobe. I lost mine in a drunken stupor. I don't even remember his name." He'd slept with quite a few more after that, avoiding blond, blue-eyed men like his sanity depended on it. Because it did.

There was a moment of stunned silence, wherein the two nins present gaped at Sasuke silently, and Sasuke slapped himself mentally for the slip.

"Did you say _his_?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Hm," Shino said simply, brows raised.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and nodded. "My sexual orientation is irrelevant. My point is that you shouldn't have lied to me. I wouldn't think any less of you if you hadn't found anybody special enough yet." He looked up and stared steadily into troubled blue eyes. "Or is the fact that I'm gay a problem for you?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head slowly. "No."

Sasuke turned back to the Aburame. "Pull back your bugs. Just for two days. If he doesn't sleep with anyone by then," the words were bile in his throat, the image they conjured tightening his stomach and his chest, "you can let them get him. I'll even help you." How hard could it be to get Naruto to have sex? More women than Sasuke cared to admit had eyes for the man.

Shino cocked his head, both men ignoring Naruto's incredulous shriek. "One day. And then he _lets_ them attack him."

"Deal."

"What the fuck!" the blond hollered. The string of profanities were cut off when Sasuke grabbed the tanned nin's arm and pulled him close.

"Shut up." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the venom in the normally cool voice. Sasuke turned and lept away, dragging the blond along. Naruto kept up easily, and quietly, to the Uchiha's surprise.

"He was holding back the kikaichu," he stated, if only to break the unexpected silence. Naruto didn't say anything, and the raven glanced at his friend. The blond was looking ahead resolutely, lips pressed and eyes serious. He wasn't struggling out of Sasuke's grip and insisting he could jump through trees on his own. The Uchiha stopped at the next branch and looked at the blond. "What?" he asked evenly, letting go in favor of crossing his arms and studying his disturbingly-quiet teammate.

Naruto looked at him then, gaze accusing, disappointed. It made Sasuke's heart stutter. "Why did you say that?"

"Why did I say what?" he asked coolly.

"Twenty-four hours to have sex? Who the fuck with? And what the hell gives you the right to make that kind of deal about me, huh?" Naruto was yelling now, which was more like it because Sasuke could let himself get angry too, instead of this soul-consuming dread at the thought of helping Naruto sleep with someone else.

"It was this or let the bugs disfigure you," he bit out carefully. "We can go to a brothel if we have to."

Naruto turned ruddy, and the Uchiha doubted it was with embarrassment. "Like fuck I will!" he roared. "You don't get to dictate my sex life, asshole!"

"It's not your sex life -or lack of thereof- we're talking about, you total moron! It's just this once. You can't tell me you don't want to lose your virginity."

"Not like this!" Naruto said, and Sasuke did a double take at the pain in his voice. "Not like this," he repeated more angrily. "I'd rather face the bugs now than do it that way. You had no right to make that deal with him."

Sasuke stared unblinkingly at his friend. His first love. His tormentor. Did the idiot think Sasuke _wanted_ to do this? Like it was _easy_? He could barely stand all the women eyeing the blond wherever they went, lusting after him. To allow anybody to touch him intimately, to have sex with him…It was unbearable, but he would do it if it saved the blond from further suffering.

"It was either that or kill the bastard," Sasuke said calmly. "Would you like me to go back there and-?"

"Fuck you!" roared Naruto, and punched him in the face.

Sasuke let him, doing no more than stumbling back at the force of the hit. He felt his nose bleeding, and looked at the blond coldly.

"I've got one day to find someone I care about to do this with. Even if it works, it'll still be rushed and weird. Thanks a lot, Teme! Thanks a lot for ruining my first time."

"I was trying to _buy_ you time, you _idiot_!" Sasuke finally snapped, wiping the blood from his face angrily. "I know at least ten women who would do anything to sleep with you. I'll give you their fucking number!"

Naruto shook his head, but didn't say anything further. They faced each other like that for an endless moment. Then Naruto turned away and pulled his hands through his hair in agitation. "It's you."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"It's you they gave their number to. It's you they look at. I just happen to be there too." Naruto looked back at him with a glare. "Not that I'm too bad, but I might as well not be there when you're in the room."

Sasuke stared, speechless. "You think I'm handsome, do you?"

Naruto snorted and turned away. "I _know_ you're handsome. I have eyes too."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Or maybe he did. "I think you're handsome too. You're even sexy, when you're not being a moron."

Naruto looked back at him in surprise and Sasuke smirked at him, crossing his arms. "I have eyes too," he added.

Naruto looked at him for several moments, as if searching his eyes for the truth. He turned away again abruptly.

Sasuke watched his back relax the slightest bit, and nearly sighed in relief. It looked like the blond was coming to terms with the logic of Sasuke's actions, and maybe feeling more confident about himself and how truly captivating he really was.

He almost didn't catch the man's next words.

"Maybe we should do that." A careful whisper.

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

Naruto took a deep breath, and turned around. His expression was determined. "Maybe we should do that together."

Sasuke wasn't sure what the hell he was talking about. It sure couldn't be what he thought he meant. "I'm not sure I understand."

Naruto blew a breath and turned away, a flush staining his cheeks, spreading ever lower down his neck and giving him a ruddy complexion. _What the fuck?_ "I mean…sex involves being naked with someone…being close and…intimate. I was thinking," he started, rubbing his head and smiling awkwardly at the tree trunk. "I was thinking that we could do that. Together. You could change my scent."

Sasuke stiffened. His heart might have stopped as well, he wasn't sure. "What?" _WHAT?_

Naruto pushed a hand through his hair, flushing deeper at the clear look of disbelief on his friend's face. "You're the person I care most about. I know you care about me too, or you wouldn't be here. I think…If I'm going to do this with anyone…"

"You want us to have sex," Sasuke breathed, hands trembling, head reeling, but voice as calm and neutral as he could make it.

Naruto's eyes widened, as if it hadn't occurred to him that that was how his suggestion would sound. "Uh, we don't need to go that far. Just…we could rub all over each other or something, to change how I smell. You're usually hard, right?"

Well fuck. So he did think Sasuke was perpetually horny. It didn't even seem to occur to him that the Uchiha might be hard for _him_. "That's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd need to make me come. I'd need to touch you all over. Make you come too." He was half afraid Naruto would back out of this, he looked so stunned. He'd take whatever Naruto was willing to give him. Besides, it was the truth.

Naruto frowned into the distance, expression resolute. He nodded, meeting Sasuke's eyes squarely. "All right."

_Oh, God._ "Are you sure, Naruto? I'm gay," he reminded him with a smirk. "I like naked men. I _will_ enjoy this." He had to be honest. He might not be able to confess his feelings to the man, but he had to warn him at least; this would not be just business. This would be about pleasure for him, even if he was doing it to save the blond from continuous and mind-numbing pain.

Naruto's face completed its transformation into a canvas of red, and Sasuke's smile widened. "I trust you," Naruto said confidently, surprising him, and looking him in the eye despite the angry blush on his face.

Sasuke flinched, but it was gone so fast that Naruto didn't have a chance to catch it, to see it for what it was: gut-wrenching sorrow.

If the blond had an inkling of just how much Sasuke wanted him to be his, he wouldn't trust him so easily. Or at all!

He stared at the guileless blue eyes, the perfect body, the trusting expression, and he knew without a doubt that this was going to be a lot more painful for him than he'd imagined. To taste the man he'd longed for so acutely, for so long, only to have him turn away from him and regard him as a mere friend afterwards…

Naruto was going to break his heart, and he won't even know it.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

This was supposed to be a two-shot, but it may extend to 4 chapters. Hurrah for angst! I did enjoy it, but I will enjoy the next chapter even more. Mwahaha! Thanks for the idea, **DudeYBL**! You rock!

**Please read and review!** It helps me to go on living. Give me sustenance! –gasps for breath-


	2. Forewarned

Hello, all! I want to thank you for your kick-ass reviews! They really got me going, lazy as I am. Heh. Thank you!

**Note:** This is not the last chapter. Sorry!

I'm sorry of this chapter annoys anyone. The switch in perspective was a last minute thing. I can only hope it works.

I'll edit this some more later.

**Anybody who catches a mistake, please let me know.** I can't help missing a lot of them. It's embarrassing!

* * *

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those who are not signed in)**:**

**almond-lover:** Wow thanks! Haha! You're the first, and yet I couldn't PM you a reply, so I put my reply here. I really appreciate it :3 Hope I don't disappoint!

**Reya Knight** (not signed in): Ack! The praise, the swollen head, the wonderfulness! Thanks, Rey. I lurv you! Smooch! I didn't think about him torching his house in that light. But you're right. Heh. I'm so glad you like it, and what the heck? It's a privilege to get a review from you, woman, you don't even have to. I appreciate it –sniffle- Oh, I tried to update last night, but it just wasn't getting written. I wrote the whole thing today. I wasn't even sure I'd make it, but thank God I did XD Thanks to you.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anybody in it. –sigh-

**Warning:** This is a gay fan fiction, people, about man-on-man action. **This** **chapter is rated M, later to be heavy MA**. You have been warned!

* * *

**Love Bugs 2: Forewarned**

He never thought he might be gay, but now he did. Nothing else could explain how excited he was, how nervous, at the prospect of sleeping with Sasuke. They probably weren't going all the way, he knew, but it made his heart trip just thinking about the possibilities. Would Sasuke suck him off or just jerk him? Would Naruto be allowed to taste him?

Naruto shivered minutely and frowned at his coffee table. He listened to the shower running, imagining the water cascading down the raven's perfect body, not for the first time that day. Or in his life.

Maybe he was bi. It would explain why he frequently thought of and admired Sasuke's lean, muscled form. Especially when he was sweating, or wet. Sigh. That should have clued him in. But then what guy didn't admire well-built men, envied them?

Naruto didn't envy Sasuke. Right now, he wanted to lick the sweat off his chest, wipe the moisture off his belly, suckle water droplets from his hair…He was so fucking gay.

He would have been horrified by the knowledge, if Sasuke hadn't been gay too. That said, he'd never been attracted to other men…Sasuke had his entire attention. Shit, fuck and everything in-between, but what did that say about him? About their friendship?

He repressed another shiver remembering Sasuke's words. _I _will_ enjoy this,_ he'd said. But that was probably because Sasuke was gay and enjoyed men's bodies, and Naruto had a damn fine body himself. Sigh. Maybe he'd be into women if he'd actually managed to get laid sooner. Not likely, but a guy could dream. It beat this complicated shit where he had to do the dirty with his hot best friend.

Shino knew him well, it seemed. He refused to sleep with any woman (heck, or man) he wasn't emotionally involved with. He wondered if Shino saw this coming. Probably not. Naruto hadn't seen this coming until he suggested it. Because he trusted Sasuke with his life, and now his body too.

The shower turned off and Naruto stilled. He felt like such a girl. What was he so nervous about? This would just be two guys getting off together. Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, or embarrass him, or treat him like a piece of ass, or belittle him for his inexperience. Not about this.

Naruto looked up with a confident grin at the sound of footsteps entering his living room. The grin slipped right off his face, but he did manage a strained smile.

Sasuke was fucking glittering with moisture. _Glittering_! His hair was wet, his arms, chest and legs still dripping, and he had a skimpy, worn towel around his hips. _Fuuuck. So damn gay_.

"That's your last clean towel, asshole. I couldn't dry off properly." The annoyance in the man's voice snapped Naruto's attention from more dangerous musings.

"Huh?" he said intelligently, tearing his gaze away from the water droplets travelling down the toned chest and being sucked into the towel's edge. He wanted to lick every one of them, follow their path, take off that damned thing and _taste_-

"Naruto!"

The blond jumped and assumed a look of surprised innocence.

"Where the fuck did you go? I said you can go take a shower. I'll make lunch."

"But you said that was the last clean towel?" The blond frowned.

"Use a clean sheet," the Uchiha suggested absently, heading into the kitchen. Naruto stared after him.

"Er…Are you going to make lunch like that?" he asked in confusion.

Sasuke turned to him and leaned against the kitchen doorway. The towel slipped the slightest bit. "It'd be a waste of time to dress up now."

Naruto concentrated on breathing evenly, but there was little he could do about the blush that crept up his neck. "Right," he said finally, and turned to leave the room.

So casual. Like he did this every day. Naruto blew an exasperated breath and started tearing his clothes off. It pissed him off, the raven's obvious experience and how cool he was about this. Naruto wished he could say the same for himself on both accounts.

This really wasn't a big deal if he thought about it; two friends getting off, rubbing off each other to change their scent. The fact that this was a first for the blond made it seem like more. That was all.

He stepped into the hot spray and sighed, already feeling himself relax. Sasuke would be the same old Sasuke after this. Things would be the same, except that Naruto would now owe him for saving his ass.

_I _will_ enjoy this._

Naruto bit his lip and did his best to chase the memory away, along with the thoughts that tumbled in after it. They'd both have to feel good to come, didn't they? It was cool. A given. No awkwardness called for at any point, before or after. Guys got off together all the time, and this would be no different.

But Naruto was afraid. So afraid that he would get attached, that he would want _more_. Sasuke was all about casual, always had been, if the drunken sex story was anything to go by. He was in no official relationship even though it was clear he'd slept around. The fucker.

Suddenly Naruto wasn't so relaxed anymore. Maybe sleeping with someone that meant nothing to him would be better. At least then things wouldn't get complicated the way he suspected things here might get. Sex with a best friend? What the fuck was Naruto thinking! But he wasn't, was he? He rarely considered this shit. It was why he still wasn't sure if he was gay, bi, or if Sasuke was the exception to his heterosexual status.

He really did want Sasuke that way, didn't he? He thought in amazement. And it took a swarm of deadly kikaichu for him to realize this. Actually, it was needing sex to get rid of them, and Sasuke being the first option, but that was all done. Now he just needed to figure out how to go about having sex with him and not yearning for more after.

All this made him feel like a fucking girl, the way he was obsessing, and he wanted to kill Shino for bringing all this to light.

The only way he could avoid all that is to sleep with someone, _anyone_, else. He pictured Sakura touching him and shivered, honest-to-God revolted. Well, shit. He pictured Hinata, Ino, a beautiful girl he'd seen the other day…Ugh! He hated the thought of any of them coming near him like that. And if that didn't make him gay, he didn't know what did?

So he pictured Shikamaru…Geh. Kakashi (Holy shit! Ew!). Shino, Kikamaru. He shivered. Nope. He didn't like the idea of any of them touching him, or him touching them.

And he thought of Sasuke.

His breath hitched, his body tensed and he started to leak pre-cum. Because he's been hard since the raven stepped into his vision in that barely-there towel. He sighed and leaned back, cracking his head lightly against the bath tiles.

What did that mean? What did it make him? What was Sasuke to him, really, if not just his best friend in the world? How would he feel when Sasuke took him and went on his merry way afterwards?

He started at the whimpering noise that escaped him at the thought. _Oh._ It would hurt. It would hurt a lot. Fucking asswipe bastard Shino! He should kill the bastard now and put this whole thing behind them all.

But he didn't want to. This was his chance to taste Sasuke and lose his virginity all at once. He'd take it. The emotional bullshit that came after would solve itself. Naruto wasn't a fucking girl. He'd enjoy this and move on, and he and the raven would be even better friends, because they'd shared this.

Resolute once more, he turned off the water and stepped out, dripping onto the rug and tiles freely. He walked the short distance to the mirror at the sink and wiped the fog away, staring at his own intent reflection. His hair lay nearly flat on his head but for the bits sticking out near the side. He looked good. He knew he did. Not drool-worthy good by any means, but just…

Would Sasuke enjoy his body? He wondered despite himself, and reached down to stroke his hardness a couple of times. He closed his eyes, feeling his stomach flutter in pleasure.

There was no need for complications. This would be about simple pleasure, and self-preservation, one friend helping another.

Not bothering to wait dry off at all, he went to the living room. He looked at the couch, but he didn't want to get it wet so he didn't sit down. He stood in the middle, dripping still, and wished he had something to cover up his erection. He didn't think it was right to stand there naked _and_ turned-on with anybody else in the house. Even if that somebody was going to be all over his naked self soon.

He heard a gasp and turned to stare into deep obsidian eyes. Naruto flinched and felt his mouth go dry. The heat in those dark pools…Sasuke did say he liked naked men, so he should have expected the lust in the raven's eyes. But wow! No one had ever looked at him like that before.

"Why didn't you use a sheet?" The voice was slightly hoarse, but definitely angry. Naruto scowled.

"Why bother? You said it yourself, it would be a waste to dress up." That towel was riding even lower on those pale hips. Naruto's cock twitched, and Sasuke froze, his eyes trained on the straining appendage.

Naruto wanted very badly to cover himself with his hands, but it would look silly, and a little too virginal even for him. "What were you thinking about?" came the breathy words.

Naruto blinked, meeting Sasuke's smoldering gaze. Smoldering, yes, that fit the ultra-heated look the man was giving him. Right. Sasuke liked naked men, best friends or no. _Right._

"Huh?" What were they talking about?

Sasuke smirked, a mixture of the usual amusement and annoyance he reserved for Naruto showing on his beautiful face. Not that Naruto would ever admit that he thought him beautiful. He'd be laughed at, and very rudely, because that was just the way Sasuke was. Asshole.

"What were you thinking about in the shower?" He gestured to his hard-on, which had started to leak anew; Sasuke's erotic near-nakedness wasn't helping.

"Uhh…" He was just dripping intelligence today, wasn't he? "Nothing," he said finally, glaring at his friend.

Sasuke snorted and turned back to the kitchen. "I see. So you're always turned on."

It actually didn't take long for the meaning to hit. "Shut up, Teme! You calling me an air-head?"

A rare laugh drifted back to him, and Naruto found his annoyance dissolving instantly. He harrumphed and walked to the kitchen slowly, willing his erection to go away. It didn't listen. Now that he was finally going to get some, his body was absolutely thrilled, on the verge of disbelief even.

Naruto chuckled at the ridiculous thought before his amusement disappeared in the face of Sasuke's ass crack.

The fucking towel was halfway down his ass, that irresistible bubble butt shamelessly displayed. Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue. Don't ask him why, because he had actually seen Sasuke's butt on countless occasions, though he'd never been on the verge of sleeping with him previously. Also, he'd never been aware of the man sexually either. Not like this, anyway.

Come to think of it, he'd not been aware of _anybody_ sexually. Not really. Not until today.

He was a sorry excuse for a man and he knew it. He just wasn't very sexual, that's all. Sexual pleasure, orgasms, foreplay, big boobs, bubble butts…He didn't remember a time when any of it really got his attention. Until now. Not the boobs part, though he really, _really_ wanted to suck Sasuke's nipples right now.

What the fuck was _happening_ to him?

Someone touched his arm and he jumped. Brilliant blue clashed with deep obsidian. Sasuke was looking at him oddly and Naruto smiled, uncomfortable in his nakedness and his thoughts. "What?"

"You look like you're about to pass out," Sasuke told him darkly.

Blink. "I don't think so."

"You were starting to hyperventilate."

Naruto frowned and took a deep breath. His chest did feel pretty tight. And yet he was as hard as ever. A testament to his screwed up brain. Who the hell awakened sexually at the age of twenty, huh? "What's for lunch?" He was changing the subject and they both knew it. He didn't want to answer Sasuke's question any more than he wanted to dwell on his new-found desire.

"Ramen."

Naruto looked up at him in surprise. "You hate ramen," he said breathlessly. Oh. _Oh._ Sasuke was just the slightest bit taller than him. Why did that feel so fucking hot all of a sudden? Sasuke had always been taller.

And it just occurred to him who'd be dominating who, and he nearly did pass out then.

"I don't hate it as much as I used to," Sasuke told him evenly, but his eyes were travelling over his body. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, mouth turned down at the sides. From the grim look in those dark eyes, Naruto thought that Sasuke suspected what the blond was so off-kilter about.

_Everything_, Naruto's brain screamed. That careful balance between love and friendship was about to tip over, Naruto could feel it. He just didn't know if whatever it settled into would ruin them or not. It would change their relationship irrevocably at the least. And still he couldn't bring himself to pull the plug on this arrangement. His only hope was that Sasuke would, and Naruto didn't want him to.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his heart to beat normally, and his shoulders to unwind.

He was overreacting. It would be fine. The friendship was too strong to tear just because they blew each other, or whatever the hell Sasuke had in mind.

"Naruto, what's _wrong_?"

The agony in the deep voice was not something the blond had ever heard in his friend's voice before. His eyes popped open and he stared at the dark expression on the Uchiha's face. The handsome features were drawn, tense. What did he _think_ was wrong, Naruto wondered dazedly.

"I'm so nervous I'm making myself sick," he admitted on a sigh. It was mostly true too. "I've never done this before. I'm worried I'll…" Disappoint, disgust, bore, "blow it. I'm no good at this. Sex, I mean."

He heard Sasuke breath oddly but didn't dare look up. He expected he was all flushed again, and he was tired of it. It wasn't supposed to be so easy for tanned people to blush, but there he was, like a fucking virgin on her wedding night! Well…

"You're worrying over nothing. I'm not going to take you. We'll have superficial sex, enough to get those damned bugs off your case. Understand?"

Eyes wide, Naruto nodded. What the fuck was 'superficial' sex? "You don't want to take me?" popped out instead.

Sasuke and Naruto both froze at this. The blond hadn't meant to _say_ it. But then his tongue had skipped his brain, and that was more common than he cared to admit. "I mean…" He seriously had no way to explain why he asked that. There was no explanation but the obvious.

"You…want me to take you, just to be sure," said Sasuke matter-of-factly, coming up with his excuse for him.

Naruto's eye twitched in relief. "I'm overreacting," he went along. "Superficial is fine." Whatever the fuck that was.

Sasuke nodded. He turned to the sink and that towel slipped further down his ass. Naruto cursed mentally. He could feel himself start to leak and got the hell out of there. Fuck this! He was putting on some pants. And he'd get one for Sasuke, even if he had to wrestle the bastard into the pair. That towel was worse than being naked!

He didn't even get as far as the bedroom door. The insane buzzing was right there. Sasuke heard it too, because he was in there with him in less than a second, his arms wrapping around him and his hardness digging into his hip. That towel was totally gone.

Naruto took several harsh breaths, trying to figure out why the cock poking at him made him even more hot and bothered than he already was.

"They're staying outside," observed the Uchiha calmly, drawing the blond's wandering attention.

"Why? If they won't attack, what are they doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged and turned into Naruto, his face so close the blond thought he was going to kiss him. "Keeping an eye on you? Intentionally making you nervous? I expect Shino is trying to make it as impossible as he can for you to get laid."

Naruto gave a self-depreciating grin. "It's already pretty impossible. That's why you're here."

The grin disappeared at the venomous look on the Uchiha's face. "_You_ suggested this, remember?" Sasuke snarled, shoving him off.

Naruto caught himself and swung around to glare at his friend. Feeling shaky and not a little angry himself, he snapped at him "I know that! That's what I'm talking about, asshole."

"You should go to a brothel. You wouldn't have to put up with me there. Because I wouldn't let you pretend, Naruto. I'd make you watch everything and know exactly who it is that's doing it to you. _Me_."

Naruto's jaw dropped open, and he silently watched Sasuke walk out of the room, indignant. The blond shivered, more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. Was that supposed to turn him off? It should. He'd never known Sasuke could be so…possessive? And proud. So proud.

He followed, still naked. No pants could hide his arousal anyway, so whatever.

He was appalled at the sight of the Uchiha putting his pants and belt rope back on. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke looked up at him, gaze guarded. "I'm taking you to a brothel not far away from here. It's clean, all you have to do is make sure to use a condom." He smirked. "The ladies will do the rest."

_Ladies_? "I'm not going to a brothel," he said through clenched teeth, repressing the urge to holler at the idiot. "And I think a condom would be counterproductive to this whole thing. I need my scent changed, remember?"

Sasuke looked furious, but his voice was surprisingly calm. "You're not having sex bare. You could get her pregnant."

"Or I could get pregnant." His teeth hurt he was grinding them so hard.

Sasuke looked at him blankly, brow furrowing. "What?"

"Because you'll be fucking me bare. Oh, right! Men can't get pregnant, so I guess we're safe."

He watched Sasuke stumble back, mouth open slightly and breathing harsh. Naruto's own breathing was echoing in his head, he could barely hear himself balk at the words he'd just uttered. But that's exactly what he wanted. He may be a virgin, but he knew all about sex, thanks to the endless trysts of a certain perverted sennin.

It amazed him that despite that, he'd only now truly _wanted_ anyone. And that someone was Sasuke.

_Why?_

He wasn't even sure if he was asking why it had taken so long, or why it had to be Sasuke that awakened him.

He would have been afraid that Sasuke didn't want to be with him like that, except that the words, those hot, passionate words, Sasuke had said to him bellied that. There may be no love involved, but Sasuke didn't mind…

With a sudden, horrifying though, Naruto slumped onto the couch, vaguely aware that he was only slightly damp now and didn't need to worry about ruining his furniture.

Love? Is that what was happening? He loved Sasuke?

He closed his eyes and let the thought fly around in his mind.

Fuck. He did. It explained everything. The sexual awakening, the desire…and he'd been building up to it too, because he'd loved Sasuke like _that_ for years. His libido just hadn't come into play until today.

_I love him._ He opened his eyes, expression open. He saw Sasuke draw in a breath and closed them again. Oh, shit. Did he know? Had he seen? He shouldn't have looked so soon, when his heart was so raw and right on his proverbial sleeve. "I'm sorry."

A hot, heavy body was right next to his, chest pressing into his side. "What are you sorry about?" A careful whisper against his ear and Naruto shivered. "Because you want me to fuck you?"

Naruto sighed, opening his eyes to glare at his friend. So he hadn't seen. Relief and disappointment warred.

"Are you curious?" Sasuke asked evenly.

_Curious_? Naruto wanted to spit he was so mad. He wanted to cuss and punch and snarl. CURIOUS! The fuck! If he was curious, he'd fuck some other guy, not endanger the most precious relationship he'd ever had. "You're right. We shouldn't do this. Take me to the brothel." He got up coolly and went into his bedroom to dress.

Sasuke had looked shocked, and then enraged, and Naruto didn't give a shit.

_Curious_.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Umm…So apparently this is not the end. And no smut either, not really. Sigh. And I was so looking forward to that. Next chapter, for sure! Pinky swear!

I think this will be a 3-shot, but you can't really trust me on that. My muse has all the power, and she does as she pleases. I can't honestly say that I mind.

I love the angst. Heheh. Not too heavy, in my opinion. Just the way I like it XD

Cliffy-ish, right? Not really, though. I'm still enjoying the devil out of it. Thanks again, **DudeYBL**!

**Please read and review!** Give me sustenance! –gasps for breath-


	3. Foray

**I will SO edit this later!**

Thank you so much, guys! Your kick-ass reviews really got me going, lazy as I am. Heh. Thank you! But the delay was due to** laptop battery ****death ****and charger malfunction**. I couldn't afford to spend money on fixing either until recently. Life sucks that way :3

This chapter is dedicated to **Edainwen** for some of the funniest, sweetest, nicest, most awesome support ever. Thanks, **Edain**! I officially love you now. You have a way with words and thoughts. I admire your intelligence.I mean, you made me realize that I'm a voyeur too! OMG, I never thought of it that way! XD

**Note:** This is not the last chapter. Sorry! **It's MA (adults only), with lots of man sex. You have been warned**.

**Anybody who catches a mistake, please let me know.** I can't help missing a lot of them. It's embarrassing!

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those who are not signed in)**:**

**B-Baka: **Lol! Awesome review, thanks! I'm so glad to see that somebody other myself likes angst. Yum. And smut. Yum yum! Updating today, so I hope it's worth the read. *giggles at heavy breathing in ear*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anybody in it. –sigh-

**Warning:** This is a gay fan fiction, people, about man-on-man action. **This** **chapter is rated MA**. You have been warned!

* * *

**Love Bugs 3: Forlorn**

Sasuke couldn't say if he was more relieved or horrified. Or furious. Or jealous.

The one chance he had of claiming his best friend, however temporarily, was gone. It was his fault, for suggesting a damned brothel for Naruto to use. He was right to, however, because Sasuke was already deeply in-lust and just as deeply in-love with Naruto. He didn't think he could live with just a taste of the blond. It would hurt too badly.

On the other hand, taking him somewhere where someone else got to touch him…Sasuke saw red. He'd suggested it in a moment of anger and resentment. He didn't expect that Naruto would, at any point, go for it.

"I think I'll have my first sample of man while I'm there."

His tone was noncommittal, mocking, and Sasuke felt the words punch right through him. Violently.

"I thought you preferred women," he grit out, jaw clenched, fingernails digging into his palms.

Naruto glared back at him darkly and shrugged. "You never know until you try."

_What the hell?_ Sasuke could barely wrap his mind around how things had deteriorated so rapidly, or so fantastically. Why was Naruto so angry? And why did it feel like he was trying to get back at Sasuke with the man suggestion. If he was, it was fucking working!

"This is no time to experiment. We'll go to a brothel, you'll get in a woman, come, and then we'll get the hell out of there," Sasuke said with a neutrality he didn't feel.

Naruto turned to him slowly, eyes cold and annoyed. "You don't get to dictate how my first time goes. I can have a man if I want."

Sasuke stilled. "And you want a man."

"Yes! Make sure he's a raven with black eyes and fair skin, will you? That's what I'm feeling like at the moment." Naruto turned coolly away and marched into his bedroom.

Sasuke was breathing so loudly, the silence so complete, that he could almost hear his thoughts. _What_?

Naruto could not have meant it the way it sounded. Because that would mean that the blond's anger was a result of the brothel suggestion, or…or…he was angry about being accused of being curious about getting laid by a man, when what he really wanted was…

Sasuke took a deep, fortifying breath and tried to control his erratic heartbeats. He walked calmly into the bedroom, and watched Naruto just stand at the foot of his bed, his back turned away from the raven.

"What does that mean?"

Naruto jumped a little, and the blue eyes that fixed on Sasuke were weary and questioning. "What does what mean?" he asked.

"You're asking for a man…who looks like me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Sasuke snarled, confused and not daring to come to the conclusion he so desperately wanted, in case he was wrong. "Not if it's me, no."

The blond blinked. "And that means what?" he asked suspiciously.

"That means I'm going to be that man, Naruto. Isn't that what you want?"

Blue eyes darkened to a stormy blue, and Sasuke knew that he'd said the exactly wrong thing. "Is that what you want, Sasuke? Because I don't need your pity, and you don't have to whore yourself off for me. I never meant for us to go all the way and I won't let you do that now." He turned away and went to his dresser.

He squatted there and started pulling out underwear. Bright orange underwear.

Sasuke stared at him blankly, incapable of feeling the amusement he usually would have at the sight. Not when his thoughts were in turmoil. Not when that perfect tanned ass was so close and so…unreachable.

"I misunderstood. You are just curious after all."

Naruto spun on him, eyes a blue fire. "You say the word _curious_ one more time, asshole, just once more," he snarled.

Sasuke smirked back, satisfaction battling back the jealousy and anger. Ah. So it's the curiosity thing. "You want to sleep with a man who looks like me but isn't me. You want to _try_. That spells curiosity-" He cut himself off and lunged aside, avoiding Naruto's tackle. The blond ran into the wall and smoothly changed course, going right for him.

Sasuke deflected several blows before dishing a few of his own. One hit the blond in the stomach and Naruto grunted, falling back a few steps. They panted, stance offensive, both sets of eyes angry and accusing.

"I'm not curious, and I hate that you think I want to do this with you was because I am."

"So you do want it to be me." The raven shook his head slowly. "Tell me why."

"You first!" Naruto growled, hackles rising. "You're the on who doesn't want me sleeping with another man."

Sasuke pressed his mouth into an angry line and sowled. "I care about you. I want to be the one to change your scent and rescue you. Saving you is what I do best."

Naruto stilled, eyes widening. "You haven't had to save me in years, Teme," he protested weakly.

Sasuke crossed his arms and started down his nose at his blond friend.

Naruto straightened too, breath becoming shallow. "You want me?" he asked cautiously.

"I do find you attractive, and I have fantasized about you several times." _Understatement of the century_. "I want to be the one to change your scent. I don't want anyone else to touch you." Sasuke was still smirking and looking insultingly amused. "You started this, remember? You suggested I should be the one to do it. I agree."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and huffed. "No brothel?"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared. "No brothel. You have me."

"We need to talk about this, don't we?"

"We have less than eighteen hours to do this, and I'm not sure how much sex is needed to alter a scent. I don't know if we can afford to resolve any issues either of us might have with this. We can talk after."

At the mention of 'sex', Naruto went bright red and scowled. "We're doing...everything?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'll stop any time you feel unable to continue. But I warn you," he added, grinning lightly and hooking his hands in his belt. "I'm a top."

Naruto choked and stumbled back, blushing furiously. "I didn't need to know that!" he growled, making Sasuke chuckle in amusement.

The raven turned and walked to the bed coolly. "Come on, let's start. Who knows how long this will take." Sasuke needed to get back in control and not debauch Naruto the minute they were in bed together. He took a deep breath and started removing his pants.

He felt more than heard his friend fidgeting behind him. "You're talking as if it could take days to have sex. What are we going to do exactly?"

Sasuke straightened, stepping out of the dark pants. He turned and walked to the blond slowly. Naruto stared at him, still as a statue. "How much do you know about sex, Naruto?"

The blond blinked. "Gay sex?"

Sasuke grinned. "It doesn't matter which."

"Let's assume I know…the bare minimum."

"So, jerking off?"

Naruto laughed. "That's not sex, Teme!"

"It is, if I'm the one doing it to you." Sasuke smirked as the laughter halted, and Naruto looked at him in surprise and embarrassment. "Do you still want me to fuck you?" he asked gently, moving until he was standing so close that their chests touched with every indrawn breath.

Naruto huffed and glared. "Stop it."

"What?"

"Embarrassing me!"

Sasuke chuckled low in his throat, stepping in closer, and wrapped his arms around the blond's trim waist. He buried his face in the wild locks and breathed in deep.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" It was one of the few times that the raven had been really able to take in the scent of him. He loved it, and yet he couldn't wait to mix it with his own.

"You're-?" Naruto's breath hitched as their naked members touched.

Sasuke froze, resting his face against the golden locks, and waited. Naruto stiffened, but didn't move away. The Uchiha smiled against his hair and plastered them together completely, drawing a startled gasp form the shorter man. "This is foreplay," he explained huskily, running his hands down tanned hips, and around to a taut, delicious ass. Naruto clenched it at his touch and Sasuke nearly came. He could just imagine that ass clenching around him, so tight and hot. _Ah._

"You're just feeling me up!" Naruto accused, sounding a lot more breathless than he was a moment ago.

Ignoring him, Sasuke reached between them and held the blond's erection gently. He felt Naruto's legs tremble and started to stroke slowly. The resulting groan made the Uchiha clench his teeth against groaning back. This was a dream come true, and he absolutely refused to let either of them climax until he was inside Naruto…finally.

Naruto choked on a cry and shuddered against him, and Sasuke watched in amazement as the dark cock in his hand spit several ropes of come over his hand and on his stomach. Holy fuck. He had barely touched him!

He looked up into the blond nin's face, only to find it slack in release, and flushed in a way that made the raven feel ridiculously pleased with himself, even if what just happened completely messed up his plans to torture Naruto for so long that he would beg to be taken.

Blue eyes opened, face flushing even deeper, and the blond looked at his friend in clear humiliation. Sasuke smirked and let go of the limp member, bringing his hand up and licking the come from his fingers. Naruto gaped, watching him wide-eyed.

"Delicious," he said huskily, lapping up all evidence of the blond's release.

Naruto stared at him intently, eyes glittering. "You didn't seriously enjoy that," he said weakly.

"Why not? Have you ever tasted your come?"

Horrified, Naruto looked away. "No way. Why would I want to taste my own bodily fluids?"

Sasuke chuckled. "That's your seed, Naruto. I wouldn't come anywhere near any of your other bodily fluids, believe me."

"That's really gross, Teme."

"You started it, idiot."

And suddenly Naruto was grinning. "Let's forget it took me five minutes to come-"

"Half a minute," Sasuke interrupted, licking a finger absently.

"Shut the fuck up! It is five minutes and I'm sticking to that story."

Sasuke grinned back, albeit less brightly. "Lie down on the bed, on your back."

The grin disappeared, and Naruto nodded once before scrambling not-so-elegantly on his bed and sitting up against the headboard. He stared at Sasuke intently, warily.

He pulled up his legs, spread his thighs slightly and slid down slowly, lying on his back and exposing his body. Sasuke watched this mutely, feeling himself salivate, and his cock leak. Slowly he approached the silent, prone blond. He climbed into the bed, carefully propping himself over the tanned nin. Blue eyes stared up at him, determined, hot, and Sasuke felt his arms tremble on the bed with the effort it took not to dive in and plunder those soft, pliant lips.

Sasuke grunted in surprise, eyes widening as Naruto arched under him purposefully, rubbing their bellies together. The blond's member brushed tantalizingly against his leg. He looked down, noting that they were both hard, and that he was leaking right onto his best friend's stomach. He watched, mesmerized, as Naruto's right arm flexed, and a hand reached between them to rub Sasuke's precum into the tight, tanned skin.

Sasuke sucked in a breath and looked up into playful blue eyes. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to him. The Uchiha tried to smirk mockingly, but he couldn't; the object of his desire was so close, so…

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Sasuke's head snapped back up to look at his friend. Naruto was smiling lightly. "Are you asking me to kiss you?"

Naruto shrugged and looked away, a slight flush staining his cheeks. Sasuke smirked devilishly and reached up with one hand to turn the blond's face to him. "You want me to kiss you, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at him steadily, but his flush was still there. "Yeah."

Sasuke nodded and leaned down, plastering their bodies together, and then swallowed Naruto's groan. He ran his tongue carefully over a plump bottom lip, and then bit down lightly. Naruto jerked under him, his thighs opening to make more room for Sasuke's body between his legs.

Sasuke pulled back with a parting lick, panting even though their lovemaking had only just begun. Naruto's mouth was glistening and red from the kiss, and his eyes opened slowly to stare at Sasuke with a look the Uchiha couldn't place. "That felt nice," he said at last, voice husky, low.

Sasuke gave a low chuckle and leaned down into him, taking his mouth again. He was delicious and hot and fresh, like a summer wind, and the Uchiha loved the taste of him. He moaned under him, opening his mouth in invitation, and Sasuke plunged his tongue inside, tasting him, devouring him.

He felt himself move against him, grinding, arching, rubbing, and he heard the blond keen below him, driving him wild. He pulled back, sucking in precious air, but continued to grind their bodies together. Naruto's face was slack, his head turned sideways with the angle of the kiss, his eyes closed and his face a mask of pleasure. Sasuke could hardly stand it! He wanted to be inside him, marking him from within, making him come and feeling his body convulse around him. _He wanted!_

Growling, he grabbed the tanned hips and spun them both around, making Naruto yelp in surprise as they reversed positions. Sasuke crushed his friend to him and reached around him to his ass. He heard the Uzumaki gasp when his fingers pushed against his rear entrance.

"Er…Sasuke?" he said uncertainly, but didn't move away. Sasuke smiled up at him cockily. Naruto's pupils were blown until just a thread of blue remained, the sight driving the Uchiha nearly out of his mind.

Naruto wanted him back.

Sasuke kept rubbing at the tight entrance, pushing against it teasingly, until the blond started to pant above him, squirming slightly in his grip. "I'm going to be inside you soon, Naruto, and I'll make sure you love it," he said huskily into the blond's ear. Naruto groaned low in his throat and arched his back, simultaneously parting his legs further.

Sasuke bit back a groan of his own and spun them around. Naruto grunted when he was on his back again. He let out an exclamation of annoyance when Sasuke moved off him. "I'm just getting some lubrication, dobe. You don't want to be taken dry, believe me."

"I'm still getting used to the 'being taken' part, Teme. Not like I'm desperate to bottom for you or anything," he grouched, propping himself on his elbows and glaring at his friend, who was currently rummaging in the bedside drawer.

Sasuke pulled out a white bottle and turned to him with a smirk. "Hand cream? Really?" He held up the nonthreatening bottle and shook it for emphasis. Naruto's flush deepened and he harrumphed.

"So? I like soft hands."

"I'll bet your dick is really soft, then."

"Shut up, asshole!"

Ignoring the ensuing cursing spell, Sasuke opened the container and poured some of the contents into his hand. "Not bad. But I'll need to coat myself with it several times to make sure you stay slippery," he said absently.

Sasuke looked up at the choking noises coming from his friend, and saw him staring at the bottle in horror. Like it was a sex toy he never realized he had. Still smiling, he rubbed the goop in his hand on his fingers and scooted closer to his gaping teammate. "Open your legs."

Naruto's head whipped up, blue eyes wide and wary. But he did as he was told. He slid down the bed, as he'd done before, and parted his legs.

"More," Sasuke ordered, slipping between the muscular thighs and widening them himself. He heard Naruto breath out slowly, as if attempting to relax. And then the legs widened further, giving the Uchiha a clear view of the winking flower he was about to debauch. Biting back a moan, Sasuke reached with both hands, dropping the bottle beside them and rubbing the firm globes of Naruto's ass. The bastard had a fine behind, and he was finally getting to touch it!

"What are you doing?" asked the blond weakly. He was staring at Sasuke's hands as if mesmerized, watching them kneading his flesh before slipping into his crease. Sasuke heard him grunt at the direct contact to his anus, and then sigh when Sasuke started rubbing against it rhythmically. He kept that up, pushing and rubbing, until Naruto started to push back with his hips.

He smirked and put more hand lotion on his fingers, before doing more of the same, except he pressed harder, a forbidden promise. Naruto was panting harshly now, cock hard and bobbing against his stomach. He was liking this. More than the Uchiha had expected.

"Fuck! Get in me already!" Naruto suddenly cried, arching into the teasing touch as far as he could. He then cried out, ass falling back on the bed as it was filled with two fingers at once.

Sasuke cursed and held his hand still. He'd fucking lost his head. Naruto was a virgin, for God's sake! "Naruto, are you all right? I started with more than I had planned."

Naruto was panting, hands clenching the edge of the mattress as he clearly tried to relax his ass and get used to the fingers inside him. "Mmm. I'm fine," he said finally, voice weak, head pressed back against the pillows.

"How much does it hurt?"

"Nn. Not much. Feels pretty good." Sasuke didn't expect the sudden smirk on the strained face. "It's either I'm a butt-fuck slut or you're really good at this."

That surprised a laugh out of the Uchiha, tempering his guilt. "It's both, I'm sure."

Naruto lowered his head, looking at him with a smile. "Me too."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, feeling his chest expand painfully, until he could do nothing but lean forward and capture those smirking lips. He kissed him deeply and thrust his fingers, growling at the feel of flexing hips and the moans he did his best to swallow into himself.

Strong arms circled his back, hips thrusting in time with his fingers, groans and grunts muffled against his mouth. And Naruto was kissing him back passionately, nipping his lips and sucking his tongue like an expert, making the Uchiha chuckle against him even as he felt his body burn with heat.

He added a finger without missing a beat, and smiled against the mouth devouring his as Naruto grunted softly and sucked his tongue harder.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as the blond arched off the bed and choked back a cry, breaking the kiss. He hunkered down over him, not letting the man below him squirm away from the intense sensation. He focused his entire being on rubbing into the hot, tight channel and against that protrusion. And not coming where he crouched.

"Oh, shit! Sasuke," Naruto gasped, hips gyrating, the sight driving Sasuke closer to the edge. "Urrgh!" he choked out, pumping his hips and clutching the mattress until his knuckled whitened.

"Oh!" he cried again as Sasuke made sure to press directly on the gland, just hard enough to make the tanned cock belch a long string of precum that splattered across both their chests. "Oh, fuck! That's-" He panted loudly, legs trembling visibly and body dripping in sweat. "Sasuke…" he keened, heels digging into Sasuke's sides almost painfully.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked huskily, barely able to articulate even that much, with the hunger that had by now nearly blinded him to everything else but the sight and feel of Naruto's body coming apart below him.

"Does it feel better with you cock?"

Sasuke froze, fingers, breath and all. "Yes," he said hoarsely. "I can pound against it."

Naruto looked up at him then, chest heaving, eyes nearly black. "Would you?"

Sasuke was caught in the heat of that gaze, amazed that it was directed at him. So much better than his fantasies. Naruto was so much more passionate and wild than he had ever imagined. "Would I what?"

"Pound your cock into me?"

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath, closing his eyes against the images, the smell, the muscles clenching around his fingers. He pulled his hand away abruptly, reveling in the frustrated groan. He grabbed the lotion and slathered a generous amount onto himself. He climbed up Naruto's body, spreading the strong legs and pushing them backward until the blond was bent nearly double. Naruto only groaned and clenched his ass, making Sasuke snarl. Fuck! How was he supposed to last like this?

"You're too new at this. I won't pound into you. Not yet."

Naruto growled. "I can take it."

"I don't want you to _take_ it. I want you to love it." And then he was pushing inside, and Naruto's protests choked to a halt and he gasped instead.

The head went in with an almost inaudible pop, and Naruto cried out in pain. Sasuke froze and prayed with all his being that Naruto didn't ask him to stop.

They breathed harshly for several moments, and no angry demands were made in that time. He felt the blond relax visibly under him at last and nearly sagged in relief. "I'm going to move now, Naruto. Slowly," he warned hoarsely.

The Uzumaki nodded rapidly a few times and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax further. His eyes were closed, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He looked hot as hell!

"Yes. Keep breathing like that for me," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. His jaw was grinding so hard he suspected a few teeth might break, but he needed to go slowly at first, as opposed to pounding inside the blistering heat like he wanted, like Naruto said he wanted.

Later, when his channel wasn't so tight, when Naruto was more accustomed to his girth, he would…

It hit him that this might be it, the only time he got to do this. That he might never be able to take Naruto roughly, or any other way, again. This was, actually, a one-time deal. He won't get to take him up against the wall or in the shower or on his knees…

He heard a distant shout and his eyes popped open. He nearly cursed aloud at finding himself already balls-deep in his friend. "Naruto!" he bit out, sweat dripping into his eyes. _Oh, God! Oh, God, he's so _tight_!_

Naruto groaned between pants, head pressed back once more. "That hurt."

He panted. "I lost it…I'll take it out-"

"Don't you dare! I didn't put it all in for nothing," Naruto said, turning his gaze back to the scowling Uchiha.

Then again, Naruto was a lot farther down the bed than he was a moment ago. And it certainly explained the sudden and swift penetration. "Are you an idiot?" Sasuke snapped, clutching at the blond's hips to keep them both still. It felt amazing, swallowed up as he was by the rippling, suffocating heat. It even hurt a little, he was so tight. Naruto shrugged and Sasuke growled.

"Well? Are you going to congratulate me or what?"

Sasuke was still trying to stay in control, while simultaneously not kill the idiot who put him in that precarious position. "Congratulate you for being a moron?" he said coolly, still angry at the control being taken away from him so easily.

"Teme! For losing my virginity, at long fucking last! To you," he added more gently, smirk back in place.

Sasuke's anger dissolved like snow in a desert. He closed his eyes, praying for strength. Naruto wasn't going to make it easy to let go, was he? "Congratulations," he said tightly a few moments later. "But you haven't truly lost your virginity until I've come inside you," he added wickedly, looking down at his friend. Naruto gaped at him, and flushed. Sasuke chuckled. "I'm clean, by the way. You should have asked."

"Oh. I…didn't think of that. I just wanted you in me."

Sasuke gulped, ignoring the zing to both his cock and heart. "Never do this again bareback, Naruto, you understand? _Never_. Not unless the guy shows you proof. Not unless he means a great deal to you. You understand?" He had to make that point now, before they were both sated and drifted off to sleep. Before the thought of Naruto with anyone else killed him.

Naruto paled. "I haven't thought as far as being with anybody else. I've still got your dick in me, if you've forgotten. But yeah, I get it. No more careless barebacking."

"I'll show you my papers tomorrow. I should have shown you today."

"Just- I get it, all right? I'm a naïve idiot! Thanks for the gay advice, I'll keep it in mind."

"This goes for girls too, dobe," Sasuke explained half-heartedly.

Both their erections were wilting, and no wonder. Talking about a future with other people wasn't exactly a turn-on. Sasuke thrust once, slowly, just to remind them both of how good this felt. Naruto gasped, the pout wiped right off his face. He grunted at the second thrust, moaned at the third and cried out at the fourth. His back was arched and his mouth open in silent cries of pleasure as Sasuke glided in and out of him at a steady pace.

The Uchiha cursed under his breath, feeling his orgasm approach all too soon, even with the slow pace. He was going to come embarrassingly early if Naruto didn't stop being so damn hot! And responsive. Oh, god-! The little shit was twisting his hips and lunging up against him, and no matter how hard Sasuke tried to hold his hips down, Naruto wouldn't be still.

They were both slick with sweat and the Uchiha couldn't get a firm hold on any part of the tanned body below his. Naruto took advantage of that, arching and moving wildly against the cock inside him. And howling every time Sasuke angled his hips just right.

"What the fuck _is that_?" he mewled after another direct hit to his prostate.

Sasuke's grin was almost a snarl, his hips never stopping their sinful movements. "That's the reason so many men take it up the ass," he panted, shoving inside again and making Naruto shout.

Neither of them had touched the blond's cock, and Naruto didn't seem inclined to ask. But Sasuke would have to, soon, if he was going to make sure the blond nin came before him. He was dangerously close! Only images of suffering and destruction were keeping him from hurtling over the edge. The man's ass was made for him, for _this_!

And Sasuke wished that it, and its owner, belonged to him alone. Forever.

A stinging pain wrenched him out of his depressing musings, and he stared in awe at his oldest and best friend. Naruto was coming, again, hard and loudly, his heels digging painfully into Sasuke's sides as he arched, as his penis jerked and sprayed them both with his seed. His head was pressed back, his hands gripping his own hair as he cursed and his thighs trembled and twitched with his climax.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke, _please_," the beautiful blonde growled out, body shaking all over.

"What is it?" the Uhciha gasped out, feeling like his own cock might snap off his body with the power of the muscles spasming around him.

"Hold me! Fuck me hard!" Naruto growled again, hands coming off his hair and reaching for him.

Sasuke groaned in surrender, taking in the sweaty, glistening body spread out beneath him. He had gotten rougher with him, but nowhere near as rough as he wanted to be; Naruto was so new to this.

The dark cock jerked once more, spitting out a string of come that landed on the Uchiha's belly, and Sasuke lost it. "I'll make you come again," he growled, knowing he sounded like Naruto had a moment ago and not caring. Naruto would know that mocking him was the last thing on Sasuke's mind. His body was on fire, and his hardness was straining for release, for possession.

He leaned down, wrapping his arms around his new lover, resting his forehead against Naruto's and staring into his darkened blue gaze. "Yeah," Naruto whispered, eyes intense, probing. "Make me lose it. My virginity."

Sasuke swallowed. He wanted him to come inside him. Like Sasuke would have done anything else. "Tell me if it hurts," he said in warning, moving his hips back. Naruto nodded once, mouth opening as if ready to make noise.

Come was still slathered between their bodies, sticky and wet, and Sasuke used the slickness in full, pounding into Naruto and simultaneously jerking him off with his hard stomach. Sasuke wasn't going to last, but he knew he would last long enough to fulfill his promise.

Naruto was shouting hoarsely under him, kicking his legs wildly and holding onto Sasuke's forearms like they were his only link to reality. There would be bruises there tomorrow, Sasuke thought absently. Oh, God, Naruto felt good. _More_ than good. He felt like home.

Sasuke gasped with the power of his emotions, with the sick realization that while his first love was doomed, there would never be another like it. Not ever again.

_Naruto. My Naruto._

"Kiss me!" Naruto shouted, rivulets of sweat running down his face and into his eyes and mouth. He looked so sensual, so beautiful that Sasuke could hardly bear to look at him. So he groaned and slanted his mouth against his best friend's, plunging his tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth the way he was pounding his cock into his abused channel. And Naruto loved it. He sucked on his tongue and licked inside his mouth, even as he made muffled cries of pleasure, and sometimes pain, good pain, and arched up to meet every brutal thrust.

Their mouths parted with a pop and Naruto was howling and spraying more come between them. His body shook hard, his legs clamped tight against Sasuke's thighs, and his eyes stared shamelessly into Sasuke's even as his mouth opened and let out the cry of ecstasy.

Sasuke stared at him in wonder, watching his eyes turn glassy and unfocused as he released violently between them.

That was the last straw. Sasuke shoved in deep and hard, coming not seconds later, just as loudly. He held Naruto's gaze, returning the gesture, knowing he was coming so hard that he looked anguished, tortured. Naruto understood, and he stared back at Sasuke, panting and moaning as his dark, best friend jerked and emptied inside him.

Naruto collapsed back on the bed, arms and legs spread, un-protesting when Sasuke fell on top of him.

Loud, ragged breathing filled the suddenly silent room. It was finally broken by Naruto.

"Love you, Sasuke. Love you," the blond murmured sleepily beneath him, his head turned sideways, his eyes closed and his face relaxed in post-orgasmic bliss.

Sasuke stiffened, at once joyous and suspicious. That was the orgasm talking. He didn't mean it the way Sasuke wanted him to mean it.

_Why not_, a small, sneaky part of him wondered_. He let you into his body. He let you come in him, _wanted_ you to. He wanted your kisses, your touch. Why not?_ The voice demanded more loudly.

"I love you, too," he said quietly, feeling his world shift at finally letting the words free. Might as well. If that voice in his heart was wrong, then it didn't matter that Sasuke had opened himself up for rejection. His heart would break just as hard if Naruto walked away from him now, whether his friend knew of his feelings or not.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, running his hands caressingly over his back for a few moments.

Sasuke pushed back his heartache at the lack of response, and sighed in exasperation as the snoring began.

He got up carefully and moved down the bed. Naruto was still spread eagled, and Sasuke felt himself begin to react at the sight of his seed leaking steadily from Naruto's ass. The entrance was reddened and a little swollen, but unharmed.

He glanced away and went back to bed before he got hard and was tempted to wake up the poor blond for another go. He'd come only once, after all. But he didn't think Naruto's ass could take another round so soon. He wished it could, because once the day was over, Sasuke would have no excuse to touch Naruto like that again. He didn't now, actually. All the sweating and grinding and coming all over each other was more than enough to change both their scents. Those bugs would never bother Naruto again, or Shino was a dead man.

But just to be sure, he left Naruto as is, covered in come and sweat, and a thin sheet. Naruto would feel messy and uncomfortable when he woke up, but he would be safe.

He lay beside his temporary lover, watching his hair rustle with every loud snore, and wondered why something as annoying as that loud noise could feel so endearing.

Oh, he had it bad. He'd had in bad for years, but this was a new level of bad. It bordered on sappy, gooey, hearts-for-eyes obsession.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling and feeling his eyes grow heavy. He let sleep claim him, but he couldn't help reaching out first and grasping Naruto's hand from where it lay next to his head. It was warm and strong, and he reveled in the fact that its owner, who was Sasuke's equal in every way, had submitted to him so willingly. So completely.

Maybe there was something there beyond the need to survive…

Maybe.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Aha! Smutty goodness! Loved writing it, of course, though it was a loooong time before I could. Sorry!

Next chapter is the last (with more smut. Woohoo!), but there may be an epilogue, or the epilogue may be included. We'll see.

Again, I love the angst!

**Please read and review!** Delight me into updating on time!


	4. For Love

Hey, there! Thanks for the reviews, guys. Your support is amazing to me, as always. –sniff-

And just so you know, there will be an epilogue.

And thank you **Edainwen** for the longest review _evah_! I loved that you were reviewing pretty much every part you read. Thank you!

Ha ha! Right on time, once again! Though I'm not sure I will be able to update next week, as a result of our moving to a different house in a couple of days. The chaos might mess with my plans, but I will try my best.

**Note:** This is **MA (adults only)**. I hope it is a worthy chapter. Though I will edit it further.

**Anybody who catches a mistake, please let me know.** I can't help missing a lot of them. It's embarrassing!

* * *

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those who are not signed in)**:**

**luneta-star: **Lol! Why thank you. I hope this doesn't disappoint! Much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anybody in it. –sigh-

**Warning:** This is a gay fan fiction, people, about man-on-man action. **This** **chapter is rated MA (Adults only)**. You have been warned!

* * *

**Love Bugs 4: For Love**

Naruto woke up with a mental jolt. Oh...The memories didn't even wait for him to register his own consciousness before they crashed into his skull like a deluge. He took a shaky breath, not daring to open his eyes yet.

He stretched a leg across the mattress slowly, and was met with cool sheets. He did the same with his other leg, in the other direction…same results.

He was alone in bed, after having his brains screwed out the night before. Well…it had actually been morning, hadn't it? Noon at the most. Anyway, it had been a hell of a way for his virginity to go, and he would have been a lot happier to be rid of it if the one who'd ended it was there the morning (afternoon? Evening?) after.

He cracked his eyes open and blinked blearily, looking around his bedroom. The curtains were drawn, but the little light that seeped under them was weak and tired…Early evening then.

Feeling insecure, and not a little mortified by the memories, he rolled to the side of the bed and sat up. And yelped. "Shit!" he cried in a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Holy hell, his ass hurt! Not really much pain there anymore, but…tenderness. An embarrassing amount of tenderness. As a result of Sasuke riding him for the better part of an hour.

Gulping, he stood up slowly, feeling his legs tremble. Was that because of the sex or his nerves? He didn't know.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" a cool voice interrupted his thoughts, shocking the hell out of him, and making him realize that he was naked.

Still refusing to cover himself like a shy virgin, he looked sharply to his friend. Sasuke was standing at the door, looking fresh, relaxed, and fully dressed.

"Fine," he grumbled, looking away instantly. He didn't want to think 'what now?', he really didn't. And so, that's exactly what he did for a second before he stifled the thought.

"How's your ass?"

Naruto choked and looked at his smirking teammate in outrage. "I'm taking a shower," he said instead, and walked slowly to the bathroom. His ass really was tender. He could still feel the way Sasuke had- Oh, shit, no! He wasn't going there yet. Too soon. Too embarrassing! And Sasuke was acting so cool about it Naruto wanted to hit him.

"I cleaned you up a little when I woke up. I thought you wouldn't appreciate waking up with both our come on you."

Naruto only stumbled a little. He got into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Teasing bastard. He was embarrassing him on purpose!

He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and stepped under the shower. He sighed contentedly, relaxing at last. He washed himself quickly and systematically, and flinched when he got to his ass.

His ran a finger over his entrance and let out a soft moan. It felt kind of good, but not because he was touching it then. It was more the memory of sensation, and how sensitive it was. An echo of pleasure.

He still couldn't believe how good it had felt. How wild and wanton he'd acted. It had been so good that he'd been out of his mind with lust. He'd…

Told him he loved him.

Naruto froze, flushing all over in a mixture of humiliation and excitement. How had Sasuke understood the satisfaction-slurred words? Did he take them literally, the way Naruto had meant them? Or did he dismiss them as sex talk.

"I'm coming in."

Naruto barely had time to shout in offense, as Sasuke hadn't even bothered saying this from outside. He was already in the bathroom and stepping into the shower.

"Sasuke, what the f-?"

"I need to check on you. Unless you can check out your own backside?"

Sasuke was naked, his skin dry and only now starting to bead with moisture as a result of the steam. Naruto stared at him mutely, not comprehending. Refusing to comprehend. He couldn't mean-

"I need to see if you're all right. Make room." Not waiting for room to be made, Sasuke stepped in, crowding Naruto against the wall.

"It's not exactly spacious in here, Teme," grumbled the blond, finding his voice at last. This was cool. Just two pals taking a shower together. So what if they'd had sex a few hours ago? They were still best friends first. Holy shit. "And I feel fine! Super-fast healing, remember?" He looked down.

Ugh! Naruto ripped his eyes away from the sight of his friend's penis. It was semi-hard and…pretty impressive in size, even then. The bastard.

"Turn around." Once again, the raven didn't wait for compliance, just gripped Naruto's shoulder and spun him about.

"Stop fucking manhandling me!" Naruto growled, tensing at feeling Sasuke crouching behind him. "Urgh!" His ass was being split open, and Naruto immediately tried wiggling away. This was ridiculous! He was fine and he didn't need anybody looking at his asshole. "Ah!" he cried out and stiffened. And Sasuke stiffened behind him. That finger swiping across his entrance had felt a little intense.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked carefully. He was holding his hip in place with one hand and exposing his entrance with the other. The shower was still running, and Naruto could feel the water going down his back and ass, caressing that place Sasuke felt he needed to examine. No, it didn't hurt. He wished it did.

He felt Sasuke warm breath on his wet back. Another swipe of fingers, gentle, experimental.

"It's fine," Naruto choked out, pressing his face into the wall to try to calm down. He was getting hard, just because Sasuke was touching him there, looking at him. "It's just sensitive," he dared to say. I can't believe I'm discussing the state of my asshole with him, he thought in a mixture of annoyance and arousal.

A noncommittal grunt sounded behind him and he gasped, head coming away from the wall at a feel of a finger breaching him. "The fuck are you doing?" he said angrily but didn't move away. Oh, fuck! That was…

He clenched his ass when the finger thrust slowly, and heard Sasuke groan behind him. "Sasu…ke?" He could hear the breathlessness in his voice. They weren't event doing anything! A butt-fuck slut he was, then. But was all this a precursor to his being fucked again? He groaned loudly as one finger became two and scissored inside him. He wanted it, God help him.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke was breathless, too, his voice husky, deep.

"Again?"

Naruto wasn't sure if he was asking if Sasuke was planning to take him again, or if Naruto was asking him to. It was both, probably, and he jerked and growled as the fingers slid over his prostate deliberately.

"Yes," Sasuke answered both questions and leaned down to kiss the inside of Naruto's thigh. "That would seal the deal."

_Deal?_ Naruto thought hazily as he arched into every thrust of fingers. _What deal?_

"You'll be so wrapped up in my scent the kikaichu won't find you again."

_Oh. That deal._ Naruto frowned in disappointment. "I don't give a fuck about the bugs right now," he grumbled, unthinkingly arching into the next stroke. "But whatever. If you say so."

All movement stopped, and Naruto cursed under his breath. He whipped his head back to demand the raven continue, and froze.

Sasuke was looking up at him with a strange expression on his face. Naruto recognized the heat, confusion, and a question in those dark eyes. "What?"

"You want to have sex with me?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "You think I'd have let you take my ass if I didn't?" he growled angrily. He started to turn around to face his friend properly, but Sasuke held him there, twisting his fingers inside him and making him yelp.

"Even without the Kikaichu," Sasuke explained. _You wanted me anyway_, he was asking, Naruto realized.

The blond blinked once, suddenly embarrassed, vulnerable. What would it do to their friendship if Sasuke found out that Naruto loved him like that? That he always had, but had only recently sexually been aware of him. "Yeah," he said simply, throat suddenly dry. "No biggie. You know everyone thinks you're hot." He laughed uncomfortably, now very aware of the fingers inside him. Well, this was awkward.

"You think Sakura's hot, too."

Naruto blinked. Why was he bringing her up now, when they were like this? "Er…yeah."

"You wanted to sleep with her?"

Ew. Okay, what the fuck? "No," he growled, and wiggled his hips to try to dislodge the fingers in him. Sasuke hooked the latter and Naruto cried out with sensation.

"Why not?" There was something dangerous in that voice, Naruto could hear it. He couldn't say why he thought so, but Sasuke was digging for something important to him…something in Naruto's answers. What the hell that might be, he couldn't guess. Was he trying to expose Naruto's feelings and stop things before they got more emotionally involved? Well…too fucking late.

"I just…don't see her as that kind of hot," he explained warily, looking back at midnight black eyes that were drilling into his blue ones. He shivered.

"What kind of hot do you think I am?"

Oh, fuck. Now that was a question for the ages. "I…" What? _What?_ "I love you differently."

Sasuke reared back, a controlled kind of shock written all over his face, like he hadn't wanted to react, but couldn't help it. Naruto was surprised himself, as he'd never used the word 'love' to describe how he felt about him before. "Differently how?"

Naruto turned away and closed his eyes. Why was he asking that? Couldn't they have sex one last time and get on with their lives, however they might turn out after this?

He just shook his head. The only answer to that would expose him totally_. How else, idiot? I love you in a way that makes me want to have sex with you?_ What other kind of fucking love could it be but _the_ love? But he hoped to hell Sasuke didn't figure that.

Naruto cried out, three fingers suddenly pumping inside him, making him ache deliciously, and then Sasuke was climbing his body, his muscled chest covering Naruto's arched back. A hand slick with lube reached around to cup his face, and then turned it slowly sideways until he was staring into a pair of burning obsidian eyes.

Naruto was panting, eyes unfocused as those wicked fingers kept up a relentless attack against his prostate. "I'm gonna come," he wheezed, biting his lip and trying not to do just that, not when nobody was touching his cock, and not so fucking _soon_! And not when Sasuke hadn't even gotten inside him yet. He wanted to feel that again. That open, vulnerable sensation of being so close to his best friend it felt like they were one person.

And the fingers were gone, and a hot mouth was covering his own, a tongue thrusting into his mouth just as Sasuke slid inside him in one unforgiving push.

Naruto screamed, body going rigid with the most intense orgasm of his life. Sasuke swallowed his cries and screams, held still behind him as Naruto shot against the shower wall, legs twitching and shaking, hands twisting the shower handles until they creaked and bent out of shape. _Oh, fuck, oh, fuck!_

The world was a blinding white canvas, with little explosions of color everywhere, and Naruto felt like a little piece of lint floating in the endless space, drowning in feeling so intense they made him want to cry. And he knew without a doubt…it was like this because it was Sasuke. Sasuke…

Naruto came back to himself slowly, to soothing noises and gentle touches. The hand Sasuke had used to open his body was caressing his belly soothingly, and the mouth that had sealed his was raining kisses over his neck and shoulder, nibbling on his jaw. "I've got you, I've got you," he kept whispering to him, gentling him down from his crippling orgasm.

Naruto realized he _was_ crying. Not consciously. He wasn't weeping or anything, just had big, fat tears streaming down his face. He would have been a lot more embarrassed about the emotional breakdown if he wasn't still shaking with his climax, and Sasuke wasn't still hard and full inside him. Oh, God. He didn't think he could take another round right now.

"Sasuke…" he began weakly, not wanting to tell him to give him a break until his world was right-side-up again, but unable to take any stimulation when his body felt so sensitive all over. It wasn't fair that he'd come alone, but _fuck_!

Sasuke kissed his shoulder and rested both hands on his hips. "I'll take you to bed," the raven whispered into his ear, making him shiver pleasantly.

There was something in his voice, Naruto thought dizzily. Something gentle…reverent. He nodded once, and shivered, this time with cold. The water spraying over them both was now cold, and it felt like icy pins and needles were beating down on his head and shoulders. Sasuke took care of that, reaching forward and removing Naruto's hands slowly to close off the flow.

Sasuke put one hand on his belly, angling him up toward him and moved him slowly away from the wall. They stepped out of the stall carefully and Sasuke moved them both to the bedroom.

"You're not getting out of me, are you?" Naruto asked tiredly, not resisting as they got to the edge of the bed, and Sasuke bent him over slowly and slid them both up the bed, still deep inside his body, his front flush against Naruto's back.

"No," the Uchiha answered simply, and started kissing the back of his neck, sucking gently on his shoulder, stroking his hands down Naruto's sides and legs like he couldn't stop touching him.

Naruto lay there, flat on his stomach, his legs spread and cradling Sasuke's hips, his ass tilted just enough to keep the raven from slipping out too easily. He moaned low in his throat, enjoying the stillness combined with the sensual touches. His body still hummed with pleasure, and the gentle caressing accentuated the feeling without overloading him.

It felt good.

"Tell me, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his ear, still rubbing his sides. "How do you love me differently?"

Oh, shit, they were back to that? "I just do," he dodged.

The cock in him moved slightly and his breath hitched. Sasuke was leaning over him, his face alongside his. Naruto looked into his eyes warily, lips pressed against foolish confessions.

"What if I told you that I love you differently from anybody else, too?" Sasuke's gaze was direct, unforgiving, burning into his soul. Naruto's mouth opened in surprise.

"H-how differently?"

"You first." Sasuke smirked, leaning in to lick the stripes on his cheek. Naruto moaned and arched unconsciously, making them both gasp.

Naruto turned away, burying his face in the pillows. "_Why_ do you want to know this? It might make things weird between us, Teme! I don't want that." He raised his head, glaring at his friend. "You're my best friend. Having sex complicates things enough, don't make it worse."

"I'm trying to make things simpler. I don't like complications either."

"And what do you call _this_?" Naruto snapped, bumping his ass back against him and biting his lip to keep quiet. The bastard hadn't gotten any softer yet. In fact, Naruto's cock was starting to wake up too, and that wasn't good for his concentration. Not that having a cock up his ass was much help there either.

Sasuke took hold of his hips, glaring back. "That's me inside your body, claiming you. And that is why I need to know." Naruto stared, feeling like there was a hidden meaning in those words, something important that he wasn't grasping. "Do you love me?" he asked directly.

Naruto reeled back, or tried to. He almost dislodged Sasuke from his body if the raven hadn't lunged forward and clutched him to his chest. Naruto tried to wriggle away, feeling suffocated.

"Naruto, _stop_!" the Uchiha snarled, holding onto him like a lifeline. "Calm down!"

"You know!" he cried accusingly, wrenching the strong arms from around him. He moved farther up the bed, trying to get Sasuke out of him, but the Uchiha followed, making sure they stayed connected. Oh, fuck, but it felt good. The way he moved and Sasuke followed, he was unwittingly thrusting inside him, making his knees weak and his cock stiffen right back up.

"What do I know?" Sasuke demanded, still coming after him. They were now up against the headboard, Naruto on his knees, arms braced against the wall and Sasuke stuck against him, the Uchiha breathing harshly into his ear and the side of his face.

"Don't fuck with me," Naruto growled, trembling with temper and nerves.

Sasuke sighed against him, head dropping to rest on his shoulder. "I'm not fucking with you, dobe. I'm trying to find out if you love me the way I love you."

Naruto went still, eyes wide and mouth gaping. That wasn't right. He didn't just hear the words he'd been secretly hoping for. Life just wasn't that good to him. Or had he misunderstood? "Are you saying you love me?" The words came out strangled and weak, and that was okay, because if he had heard wrong, then it didn't matter that he sounded so desperate for a confirmation. Sasuke knew how he felt, and that was humiliation enough.

Sasuke raised his head, dark eyes staring into Naruto's, unflinching…and soft. "I've been in love with you for fucking years," he said calmly, and gave Naruto's stripes another gentle lick.

"Really?" That came out a shocked squeak, and he didn't care. Something big and bright was blooming in his chest.

"Yes. Been wanting to fuck you since we were sixteen. Clueless moron," he grumbled, the twinkle in his eyes softening the insult.

"Oh."

"Finally got you."

"Oh…" Okay, so he was so happy he was speechless. He grinned when Sasuke gave him a dirty look for his monosyllabic comments. "I've loved you for a long time, too," he said finally, enjoying the light that appeared in his lover's eyes. His neck was starting to hurt quite a bit. Maybe they should face each other for this? "Though I've been wanting you to fuck me for…two days?"

Sasuke laughed. "Shino should have tried to get his revenge a long time ago. I might have gotten into your pants sooner."

Naruto grinned, turning to rest his forehead on the wall. "Probably. All I had to do was start thinking about you that way and it clicked."

"You're slow."

"Hey!"

Sasuke chuckled softly, bringing his face against his and nuzzling his cheek. "Naruto…"

The blond closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the man behind him, in the knowledge of being loved back, and in the sweet, warm breath fanning his face. "Hm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Eyes popping open, Naruto turned slightly, looking into Sasuke's eyes as much as he could. "On a date?"

A flash of exasperation. "Yes, Naruto, on date."

"You want us to date?"

"I thought the words I used were pretty clear."

"But you don't do boyfriends. You've never dated anyone befo- _OH_!" Naruto choked out, convulsing with the shock of the hard thrust breaching his body. "Oh, fuck!"

"You're the only boyfriend I've ever wanted," Sasuke panted against his neck, and thrust again, making Naruto shout. "Say yes. Tell me it's what you want."

"_Oh, fuck_," Naruto cried at another thrust. "Yeah, yeah I want to be -_Oh, God_!- your boyfriend. Yeah. Just…" The blond spread his arms against the wall, not even bothering to brace himself properly. Sasuke held on to him, keeping him from slamming against the wall.

Naruto kept shouting, face pressed into the plaster, hands clenched against the sides of his face as his body shook and jerked with both pleasure and Sasuke's hips slamming against his ass.

"Mine," Sasuke growled, leaning in and nipping his jaw. Naruto groaned, lifting his hips to receive more. It felt intense. This was sex at its crudest, and he loved it! How could he have lived without touching Sasuke like this before? He didn't know, but he wasn't wasting any more time, not when Sasuke loved him back, wanted to be with him.

His best friend, his boyfriend…his love.

Naruto tensed, feeling his climax start deep in his ass and shoot down to his cock. "Sasuke!" he cried out, and for the third time that day, came without being touched. Sasuke gave a harsh laugh against his ear and reached around to help pump his seed from him.

Naruto squirmed, widening his legs and enjoying the way every thrust Sasuke made inside him intensified his orgasm. "Yours," he said, voice strangled, filled with pleasure and love and submission. For now. He'd get at Sasuke's ass, too, soon enough.

Sasuke moaned behind him, thrusting deep and coming inside him with several jerks of his hips. Naruto gasped, feeling him unload inside him and loving it. Hell, he would have come just form that if he hadn't just gotten off.

Sasuke collapsed against his back, gasping for breath. "Yours. I'm all yours, Naruto," he murmured, panting and nuzzling into his neck.

Naruto sighed, smiling. "I know."

There were still a lot of things they needed to talk about, to work through. But the most important thing was how they felt about each other. They could and would get through anything with the combination of their deep friendship and their love. With that combo, anything was possible.

Anything at all. Including driving Shino insane with a heartfelt thanks for his messed up plan that brought them together at last. Heh.

He didn't know about Sasuke, but Naruto really would be thankful for that. He might not have seen that coming when he was first stung by those freak bugs, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't cherish what they now had. Hell, if there was anything Naruto was good at, if was cherishing those important to him. And nobody was more important to him than Sasuke.

"I love you," he said again, when Sasuke had lain them both on the bed and wrapped Naruto in his arms.

He felt Sasuke smile against his forehead. "Mm. I love you, too."

Oh, yeah. Life was good.

* * *

**The End…**

* * *

I'm so happy it's done! Woohoo! Mostly. An epilogue follows. Stay tuned, though this is, in essence, over. Weep!

I do hope it was enjoyable. I'll fix it up more later. Let me know if you felt something was missing.

As usual,** please read and review!** It makes me very happy!


	5. Epilogue: Forever

**As usual, this will be edited later.**

Hello, for the last time this fic. This is the end, and it is also Naruto POV mostly, with just a sprinkle of Sasuke thrown in. It just felt right to me, though I had been planning on a Sasuke POV. Oh, well. The mighty muse has decided.

Thank you all, oh wonderful anonymous reviewers! It just sucks that there are no names given anymore so I could be more specific. Sniff. But I will try anyway.

**Note:** This is **MA (adults only)**. I hope it is a worthy last chapter.

**Anybody who catches a mistake, please let me know.** I can't help missing a lot of them. It's embarrassing!

* * *

**Anonymous review replies** **for chapter 4** (from earliest to latest)**:**

**Guest1: **Thanks! Keeping them in character (mostly) is always such a thrill. I'm glad you think I did well. I worry about that sometimes, though I do have to soften Sasuke up a bit…realistically. Heh.

**Guest2: **I hope you like this ending too. It's more of a beginning, you know what I mean XD

**Guest3: **Lol! Best praise evah! Thank you! I hope you find many more SasuNaru stories you can enjoy. I'm just happy mine is one of them Woohoo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anybody in it. –sigh-

**Warning:** This is a gay fan fiction, people, about man-on-man action. **This** **chapter is rated MA**. You have been warned!

* * *

**Love Bugs 5: Epilogue**

He refused to believe it, even as he looked at the evidence of it with his own eyes.

Shino was watching the fish cook over the fire, his teammates and colleagues surrounding him on all sides. It was a warm summer afternoon, nothing too hot, but not exactly breezy, so Sakura and Ino had invited everyone for a camping trip of sorts. Everyone was relaxing as the large catch Chouji provided was roasting slowly, the delicious smell wafting all over the place.

It was all so normal, so generic, except for the new couple sharing a park bench in the middle of the gathering. A stream ran close beside the two men, a lemon tree blooming sparsely but attractively near them. Like something out of a painting, for God's sake! The blond man lay with his head in the darker man's lap, flipping through some kind of comic book while the raven sat back with eyes closed, continence relaxed.

Did it not bother anyone else that Sasuke was letting anybody act so intimately with him? Was it so normal to see the aloof Uchiha looking relaxed while he used one hand to stroke and play with Naruto's spiky locks? It drove Shino silently insane that nobody even looked at them oddly. Was this somehow foreseen by everybody but himself?

When his bugs had returned to his side on that hellish day, he refused to believe that Naruto had managed to sleep with anyone on such short notice. Someone was hiding the blond nin, and well. But then Naruto and Sasuke visit him as smug as you please and inform him that they they'd slept together, and are now going out thanks to him? He _still_ couldn't believe how his revenge had failed so utterly.

He didn't know if anyone had seen that particular development coming, but _he_ sure as hell hadn't.

Shino watched in amazement as Naruto grinned up at the raven, propped himself up on his hands and covered Sasuke's mouth with his own, the raven meeting him halfway with a secret kind of smile. Shino was stunned…envious…amazed. And still nobody seemed perturbed.

He sighed. He prided himself on his sharp mind and keen observation, but he had never thought Naruto and Sasuke would become lovers, which they obviously were now and had no problem showing it to the world…

_Ugh_! Was that tongue? Fuck!

* * *

Naruto clutched the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. He tilted his hips slightly so his cock wasn't as continuously stimulated. Then maybe he'd last longer than ten minutes!

Sasuke was covering his back, thrusting into him slowly form behind as he licked and bit his neck and shoulder. Naruto shuddered, his gasps unsuccessfully muffled, and his strategy for lesser stimulation to his aching member not working out so well. It irked him that Sasuke insisted on getting him off in record time. Two, sometimes three times before coming himself.

"When you can keep from coming for an hour, I'll let you have my ass."

Naruto pouted, glowering when the cocky bastard had made the deal a few weeks back. He wanted inside Sasuke, but he did love being taken, he had to admit that at least. He'd find a way to hold out. And practice was his best chance.

That's what he did now. It had been fifteen minutes so far and already he was aching to come. Actually he didn't doubt he'd come in the next five minutes no matter what he tried. Sasuke knew just how to swivel his hips to drive him over the edge, sometimes before even Naruto himself expected it. It drove thoughts of topping from his mind totally.

Soon. Soon Sasuke would ache the same way. Very soon. "Only for you," Sasuke had told him meaningfully when Naruto asked if he would let him inside his body. "I don't bottom. But if it's you…"

Naruto got to his knees desperately, removing his member from any contact and avoiding a much-needed release. He sucked in several breaths, stiffening and clenching his inner muscles to keep Sasuke still. Usually, Sasuke would drive right through his tightened channel and push him over the edge with pleasure, but now he stopped.

He kissed his back soothingly. "Don't fight it."

"I have to," Naruto gasped, still struggling not to fall over the edge; he was that close. No way in hell was he ready to last an hour. Maybe in a few years…or decades, when he was too old to be so fucking horney for the Uchiha all the time.

"But I'm close. I want to feel you dance around me before I come." Smug bastard. So Naruto convulsed and writhed when he came, that wasn't _dancing_. "You do know I'll give you my ass anyway, don't you, dobe? Even if you never manage to last anywhere near an hour."

Oh, god, he hoped so, because Naruto didn't think he could hold out no matter how old he got. And it didn't scare him at all that he could see them growing old together…He loved that vision beyond words.

"Good," Sasuke growled when Naruto relaxed and lowered himself to lie flat on his stomach. "Slow?"

Naruto rested his head on the pillow a moment, letting his arousal get back in control before turning to look at the Uchiha. "Hell no."

Sasuke smirked, a feral, lustful glint entering his dark eyes. "I love that you like it rough, koi. Get ready."

Hell yeah, Naruto loved it rough, and Sasuke loved to oblige him. Apparently, his ass was made for Sasuke.

Sasuke climbed over him, positioning himself in a way that made Naruto pale slightly. He knew that angle. The three-minute fuck Sasuke liked to perform on him sometimes…it always started like this. Direct, merciless stimulation…loud, shameless orgasm… and raw, aching ass belonging to a totally satisfied if embarrassed Naruto. He was going to be made to come multiple times tonight, he could tell, from Sasuke's tense posture.

The Uchiha was getting ready to fuck him through the mattress.

Sometimes the both just needed to go totally wild. Animalistic almost. It was a part of both of them and that is why they fit so well. "You want to last?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly, lying still as a statue at his back, hips angled just right.

Did he? "You can keep me from coming?" he asked skeptically, curling his toes.

"Want me to try?"

"Okay."

"Naruto."

The blond turned his head enough to look at his lover. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Naruto blinked, a smile spreading across his face. "I love you, too. Always have."

"Good." Sasuke's eyes turned serious, and he pulled out. Naruto started to protest but was flipped on his back before he could say a word.

Knowing what came next, he relaxed his body and spread his legs, and Sasuke slid right back inside him. Naruto bucked and groaned, his arousal spiking. "That'll make me come faster, you know," he panted with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back, a lot more devilishly, and started to thrust.

Naruto let himself fall back, enjoying the sensation, opening himself up to his lover, to everything he had to give him, everything he wanted to give him.

He started crying out outright when gentle thrusts turned to slaps and then a hammering that had him arching his back and mewling in pleasure. About to come, he gasped once, and then growled when Sasuke grabbed the base of his cock, forcing back his climax.

"You want to last?" Sasuke asked him dangerously, eyes wild, voice rough with lust and strain. He kept slamming into him at an angle that made precum spill form his cock, regardless of the fist holding him back.

"Oh, God!" No. No, he wanted to come! Right now! "Fuck me!" he cried out, bucking his hips and trying to dislodge the hand that denied him the ultimate pleasure. He reached forward, but Sasuke was faster. He hunkered over Naruto, bending him backward and covering his mouth, kissing him even as he kept ramming inside him.

He took him for what felt like forever, fucking him raw and making tears of pleasure and frustration spill form his eyes.

Naruto clenched his teeth, unaccustomed to this brand of sexual torment. It was usually that he came too _often_ when they had sex. It what he had been expecting, even as he agreed to let Sasuke keep him from coming.

Sasuke kept fucking him for a while longer, until he was sobbing and begging to be let go, thighs shaking uncontrollably and belly quivering with too much pleasurable stimulation that had nowhere to go (aka release). Finally the fist loosened, and Naruto came with a loud scream, spilling all over them both.

His body quaked as he wrapped his arms around his dark lover and kept spilling between them, wondering if it would ever end, wondering if he really wanted it to.

He felt Sasuke come inside him with a shout muffled against his neck. And then Sasuke was kissing his jaw, his nose, his eyes, before settling on his mouth, both of them panting still.

They kissed for a long time, slow, simply enjoying each other's taste as they came down form their orgasm high.

"How do you feel?" rasped the Uchiha against his mouth, nipping.

"Like I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Naruto grinned, nipping back.

Sasuke hummed in satisfaction and rolled to his side, taking Naruto with him. They lay in a tangle of arms and legs, staring drowsily into each other's eyes.

"We're living together, right?" Naruto asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. "Just to be clear."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I thought that was obvious when I asked to move in, and you accepted."

"Yes, but your house is a wreck. I thought you might have wanted to get it fixed up until you could…" He shut up at the angry look on the raven's face.

"You're as frustratingly thick as ever, dobe."

Naruto couldn't quite get himself to take offense at the insult. Sasuke…was living with him. They were living together. They were a _couple_. "Awesome," he breathed, his happiness reverberating off him.

Sasuke sighed and smiled at him. "Glad we cleared that up. Idiot."

Naruto grinned and snuck another kiss, making Sasuke laugh. "Teme," he growled, tightening his arms and legs around the Uchiha until they were wrapped up in each other. "My Teme."

"Yours," Sasuke agreed softly, covering his mouth again. _All_ _Yours_, Sasuke thought, just slightly annoyed now, and happier than he ever thought he would be, now that he was where he belonged.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

It is done! I love finishing fics.

HURRAH FOR ANOTHER SAPPY ENDING! Not too horribly sappy, though, right? Heh. Okay, okay, so I'm the queen of sap. I can't help it!

Sorry, no NaruSasu, but that's because the person this fic is given to wanted SasuNaru. I just can't help hinting at a switch later on.

As always,** please read and review!** Make me happy. Criticism is welcome and appreciated.

This was a fun ride. Thank you, **DudeYBL**, for the idea. I hope you liked it, though it occurs to me that it might not have turned out the way you wanted it to…No adventure. You know, I totally forgot about the adventure part! There wasn't much room for it except sort of in the beginning. Sort of. I do hope I didn't disappoint you! Nooooo! I did, didn't I? DX


End file.
